The girl with the cursed eyes
by pennameabc
Summary: Deep in the woods of wonderland theres a little cabin.And in that cabin is a not-so-normal girl named Anna.
1. Chapter 1

**Pen:NEW STORY!**

**Blood:Oh god, whats it about this time?**

**Pen:F off Blood and here's a summary**

* * *

**Deep in the woods of wonderland is a little cabin.**

**In that cabin is a teenage girl named Anna.**

**You 'd think she's a normal teen**

**but she isn't.**

**She's cursed to whoever she**

**makes eye contact with will turn to stone.**

* * *

**Pen:There you go! And if you want too know  
how I got this idea go to YouTube and type in  
'Imagination forest'.(Its by vocaloid) and the girl  
in the video looks like Anna okay people.**

**Blood:Pen does not own hnkna**

* * *

I opened my window and breathed in the fresh air.

"It's so beautiful outside."

*Tweet Tweet*

_"Oh no... not again, why must this always happen?"_

Then a bird flew down on the branch in front of my window  
and looked into my eyes.

Instantly it turned to stone and fell to the ground with a smash.

"NO,AAAAAAAHHHHHH I HATE THIS CURSE! I HATE MY LIFE!"

I ran from the window to the other side of the room and sobbed my  
heart out.

Oh, I should introduce myself.  
My name is Anna White, I'm a foreigner.  
My mother fell down to Wonderland when she was still pregegant with me.  
My father died while protecting my mother from some faceless trying to kill her,  
because she had the same curse I have.  
She wore a cloth over her eyes  
so she wouldn't turn anybody  
to stone, but it allowed her to still see while it was covering her eyes.

My mother said I had a bother, but he didn't get the curse like I did.  
So she sent him off somewhere so he could live a normal life.  
Unlike me who couldn't have a normal life.

I would like to find and meet my bother, but mother said its not wise  
to leave the cabin.  
So I've never left this cabin, not after the 'incident'.

After I finished crying, I went to my stove and brewed some herbal  
tea.  
It always calms me.  
Then I went  
to my shelf and pick out a book.

It seemed like hours that I was sipping herbal tea and reading my book.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

* * *

**Pen:All finished!:3**

**Gray:But you still need to updated other stories-_-**

**Pen:I'll do them later**

**Gray:Your just like nightmare**

**Pen:I'M NOT; AT LEAST I GO TO THE DOCTOR  
AND NOT FREAK WHEN THEY PULL OUT A NEEDLE!**

**Gray:Sorry, and please review, Pen gets real happy when  
you people review and please make her happy so she won't  
kill me will'll I'm asleep**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pen:I wonder...**

**Anna:What?**

**Pen:God watched Adam and Eve right?**

**Anna:Yeah.**

**Pen:And they naked right?**

**Anna:Um, yeah.**

**Pen:So God invented porn right!**

**Anna:BRITTNEY ANN CHASTANG, DON'T SAY THAT HERE, THERE COULD BE 8 YEAR OLDS READING THIS!**

**Pen:And how do you know my full name?**

**Anna:I know things and Pen does not own hnkna.**

* * *

"Hello, is anyone in there?"

_"Oh god, what do I do?"_

I shot straight up and knocked over my half drunken tea.

"Hello... Anna?"

_"How do this person know my name?"_

I started running around trying to find a place to hide, but I  
tripped over a book on the floor.

*Thump*

"I'm coming in."

_"Oh no! Don't come in!"._I mentally shouted.

The door opened.I covered my eyes with my hands.

"Don't make eye contact with me, you'll turn to stone."

I heard the person walk over and stand right in front of me.

"I'm not scared."

Then the person took my hands off my eyes and put a pierce of  
cloth over my eye's.

No, not just any cloth this was "Mama's cloth."

I looked up and saw.

* * *

**Pen:CLIFFHANGER!**

**Kate:Another short one?**

**Pen:Your not even in this story.**

**Kate:So?**

**Pen:Whatever and please review~it makes me happy;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pen:I'm very sorry to say this...**

**Alice:But Pen is not going to be updating any stories.**

**Random Fan (If I have any):But why?**

**Pen:Don't worry *Hugs fan* I'm going to be updating stories on DeviantART now.**

**Random Fan:But why not stay on here?**

**Pen:Cuz, I like DeviantArt better cuz when I make stories on there it doesn't cut words out and has a less 'Harsh' aura.**

**Random Fan:I going to miss you~**

**Pen:Don't worry, I'll still review other stories and Pm people, so if you feel like talking to me you can, or want writing/story plot advice come see me.**

**Black:You f*cking finish?**

**Pen:*Flips him off* Anyway, I'll try not to neglet my stories on DeviantART, farewell my dear Fanfictioner's~**


End file.
